gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Masks (clothing)
. '']] '''Masks' are clothing items which first appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Masks have appeared in every Grand Theft Auto game since, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad Of Gay Tony and Chinatown Wars. Description Masks are items of clothing primarily used for concealing the protagonists' identity during a crime, particularly a bank robbery. They can be worn for fashion such as in Grand Theft Auto Online. Masks can also have effects on the game world itself, such as in Grand Theft Auto V, where a Scuba Mask can make the protagonist survive underwater without coming up for air. Availability In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a mask is included in an outfit Tommy Vercetti wears whilst performing a bank robbery. After the mission, the outfit can be obtained from The Malibu Club. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Carl Johnson can purchase masks and shades from certain clothing shops. However, some masks, such as the one included as a part of Gimp Suit, are unlockable. There are 8 masks in total. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Toni Cipriani receives an outfit which includes a mask after completing The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade. The outfit is required to start SlashTV. Another outfit including a mask (the "Hero Outfit") is unlocked after completing the Avenging Angels mission in Shoreside Vale. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Victor Vance obtains a robbery outfit containing a Balaclava after purchasing a high-roller robbery empire building. In Grand Theft Auto IV, Niko Bellic is given a Balaclava in the mission Three Leaf Clover. After the mission, he can obtain the balaclava from his safehouse's wardrobe. In Grand Theft Auto V the player can purchase masks from the Vespucci Movie Masks. Masks are also required for some heist preparation missions (such as the mission of the same name) and they are used by the three protagonists during Blitz Play. If the player chooses the Roof Entry method for the The Bureau Raid, Michael and Franklin will don balaclavas. The Online Protagonist can also purchase masks in Grand Theft Auto Online. Many more were also introduced in the Heists Update. Types (Non-Purchasable) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online Types (Purchasable) ''GTA: San Andreas ''GTA Online'' Items marked with an asterisk (*) are available in both single-player and online. Animals Balaclavas Characters Festive Monsters Gallery BankJoboutfit-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy wearing a hockey mask in GTA Vice City. Ski mask (GTA SA).png|CJ using a balaclava in GTA San Andreas. Overalls Outfit.jpg|Toni using a hockey mask in GTA Liberty City Stories. Hero.jpg|Toni using a mask in GTA Liberty City Stories. Hood VCS.jpg|Victor Vance wearing a balaclava in GTA Vice City Stories. Balaclava-GTAIV-Clothing.png|Niko wearing a balaclava in Grand Theft Auto IV. VespucciMoviemasks-Front-GTAV.png|The only place in the series where masks can be purchased, the Vespucci Movie Masks store in Vespucci, Los Santos, featured in Grand Theft Auto V. GTAO-Protagonist-TPI-Shirt.jpg|Trevor Phillips Industries mask t-shirt as worn by the Protagonist Trivia * The Clown Face mask added in the Heists Update bears an uncanny resemblance to The Joker's mask at the opening bank robbery scene of The Dark Knight. It may also be a reference to the clown masks featured in another game, Payday 2, as all of the crew (excluding Wolf, John Wick and Jacket) use clown masks. * The Don mask bears a striking resemblance to the iconic Guy Fawkes mask from the graphic novel and film V For Vendetta, albeit with a wider shape, and absence of the upper-lip mustache and broad grin of the original. * One of the new masks added in Import/Export is of an eerie looking octopus creature, a clear reference to H.P Lovecraft's Cthulhu monster. * The white Hockey mask originally resembled Jason Voorhees' hockey mask, as it had the same red streaks on the sides. However, an update changed it so instead of a straight line, the red streaks became zigzagged.